


Mistake of the Past

by orphan_account



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Apologies, Forgiveness, M/M, Obsession, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he was reborn, Lucemon had walked the land of the digital world, wanting to forget the past. However... one thing is stopping it. The face of the male he destroyed in the digital world... The face of a beautiful young male he felt feelings for... Kimura   Kouichi... He wants to forgive himself, but he can never do it until he sees Kouichi one last time to apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an amazing picture~.
> 
> http://fav.me/d4kn1ra
> 
> Favorite and watch them, please.

The slow sound of steps followed Lucemon as he explored the digital world. He saw many digimon playing and even managed to see sun rise over an ocean. He sat down and watched, smiling happily. So much had changed since four years ago. His spirit was freed and restored. He had begun wondering to find his purpose and eventually, he figured out what he did was evil. He let himself feel the pain he caused others and realized he was wrong, instead of all the others. However, he still felt guilt, even through he was forgiven. He looked into the waters, "Oh, mighty waters, tell me why I feel this pain still..."

The water began flickering and soon formed the face of a male, which made Lucemon grip his heart. The face had pale skin, deep blue eyes and midnight blue hair. He had a soft smile. Lucemon teared up and touched the cheek of it, "I'm so sorry..." He had destroyed this male, so his spirit was still haunting him. He just knew it.

He floated into the water and stared at the young male. He was so different to him, despite their identical shades in skin. He looked at him happily and closed his eyes, "I love you." Lucemon stared as the water threw him out. He said love, right? Love? He sank to his knees, just as a Tailmon walked to him.

"Lucemon, are you okay?" He turned and smiled at the feline digimon.

"I'm just fine, Tailmon." Tailmon was the rebirth of Ophanimon, a digimon he caused to be killed. 

"Are the demons of your past affecting you again?" He gulped, but nodded. "Let me guess, Kouichi?"

Lucemon stared at her, "How did you know?"

"Silly angel. These are the waters of secrets. They know everything. It seems like it knows your true feelings more than anyone."

"O-oh..." Lucemon blushed softly, his head-wings twitching softly. 

"However, what you saw were Kouichi's secrets, not your own, Lucemon." Tailmon walked to the water and dipped her tail in it. The water rippled softly and glowed with a purple hue, a color Lucemon saw in Kouichi's soul. It showed Kouichi kissing another male. Lucemon felt rage bubble through him. "This is Shibiyama Junpei. A former love of Kouichi's." He stared and watched. "This is when Kouichi lost his hope." Junpei turned away and whispered in Kouichi's ear, making the younger male tear up and run off. Lucemon felt so terrible towards the male. "You killed Kouichi over your jealousy of Junpei. You wanted to keep his soul with you forever. You wanted nothing more than to keep Kouichi with him at all times. That's why you made him trip in the real world." Soon, it showed Lucemon using his energy to grab Kouichi's leg, making him trip down all of those stairs that ended him up in the coma that brought him to the digital world. "Why you made Kerpymon turn him into Duskmon." It then showed Kerpymon giving Kouichi Duskmon's spirits. "And, why you asked LordKnightmon to kidnap him." In the new vision, LordKnightmon wrapped his ribbon around Kouichi, through, Kouji got him free. Lucemon began crying. He knew what he did was wrong, but he couldn't imagine doing this to Kouichi. "I have a feeling you want to go to the human world correct?" 

"Yes, I do. I need to gain forgiveness. I can't forgive myself if I am not able to be forgiven by him." 

Tailmon turned to Lucemon, "You realize how dangerous it is for a digimon to travel there?"

"Yes, I remember. I am willing to take that chance."

Tailmon frowned a bit, but smiled, "Very well. We will send you to the human world tonight. Be prepared. We'll make sure you appear to Kouichi first of all."


End file.
